I Admit it
by Rachaile
Summary: Sokka is trapped of his own accord, he is kept company by a cute mooselion and a naive Fire Nation girl. Sokka/Ty Lee, Ty Lokka.


He had been stuck for at least an hour. It was probably the universe's idea of a joke as the baby Mooselion sat triumphant on Sokka's head. Unable to swat it away he sat there unable to move in a conveniently placed crack in the earth.

Trying to look up Sokka started talking to the Mooselion, "You probably think I deserve this don't you?"

The Mooselion peered over Sokkas head as if it understood what he said. Rubbing in his victory over the food chain he walked in circles on Sokka's head similar to a cat trying to get comfortable, and laid down to take a nap.

"Look, I'm sorry I hunted you, but that's just the natural order of things!" Sokka said trying to justify himself, "Big things eat smaller things, nothing personal."

Yawning and putting its head down, the Mooselion closed its eyes to take a nap. Sokka groaned to himself, some how this baby Mooselion with about a month worth of life experience had out smarted him.

"I admit it. You're cute."

"Thanks!" he heard a unexpected voice say, "You're kinda cute yourself."

Looking around for who ever said that he saw a pink dressed girl come out from the woods. She was the same one that was chasing him from earlier with miss gloomy and dragon lady.

"What did I do to deserve this!" Sokka yelled.

Ty Lee scratched her head, "Your aura is kinda Muddy Green, you probably attract a lot of bad luck," Ty Lee said answering the rhetorical question.

She took a seat right in front of Sokka, "You should try to be more positive!"

Rolling his eyes Sokka scoffed, "You're right, I guess the lightning chick could have found me first."

"See!" Ty Lee said smiling bigger, "Now doesn't that feel better?"

Cocking an eyebrow he shook his head and then proceeded to try to wiggle out of his hole.

Ty Lee watched innocently at his pitiful attempt of escape. She couldn't help but laugh to herself at all the funny expressions he was making. It looked to her more like he was constipated.

"Do you want help?" she offered putting her hand out.

Sokka froze for half a second, unable to believe this girls attitude. Either she was extremely naive, or she was toying with him. Being that she was fire nation Sokka assumed she was a master mind manipulator.

"Look, Ty Lee was it? Please, stop playing with me. Just go get your lightning friend so she can zap me and officially make this the worst day ever."

Seeming to completely ignore his comment she leaned in close to his face, studying it for any blemishes.

"How strange, with all this negative energy I'm surprised you're so cute."

Sokka furrowed his eyebrows, "Arn't you gonna go get her?"

"No."

"Why not?" he sounded frustrated, "Its not like I'm going anywhere, you got time!" he waved his fingers showing his immobility.

Sokka watched her expression turn to something he hadn't seen her show in the short time he has known her, Unhappy. Sokka couldn't help feel an emptiness in his heart when a small frown made its way on to her, what Sokka believed as a usually cheerful face.

"It's not that. Its just that Azula probably would zap you."

Letting her comment sink in, he was amazed to find another person from the fire nation, beside the fat uncle that traveled around with Zuko, who didn't seem to love destruction. It was so foreign to consider that someone from the fire nation wasn't completely evil, and yet, this girl might actually not be evil.

"Well," Sokka said awkwardly trying to break his own train of thought, "What are you going to do?"

Taking a moment to think a third voice came from the direction from where Ty Lee entered the clearing.

"Ty Lee! Ty Lee, where are you?" the voice said commandingly.

Shreaking Ty Lee moved quickly to a bush and started to pull on it. Sokka recognized the voice as the lightning girl, acted about as calmly as he usually does in the face of danger, he shreaked similarly to Ty Lee and desperately tried again to free himself.

"Ty Lee," The girl said, her voice getting closer.

Pulling the bush from the roots she set it on Sokkas head, waking up the baby Mooselion.

"Shh!" she whispered to Sokka. Turning around she yelled to the girl, "I'm over here!"

Sokka looked through the breaks between the leaves as best he could towards the sound of the voice, till Ty lee stepped in between to block his view.

"Ty Lee, why didn't you answer?" Azula asked.

"I was... distracted!"

"You know," Azula said threatingly, "You aren't a very good liar."

Ty Lee felt her hand getting clammy as Azula moved around to look at the bush that was suspiciously being guarded, but Ty lee kept moving into her line of sight.

"I'm not lying," she said with a weird laugh, "What would make you think that?"

Rolling her eyes she went to go push Ty Lee out of the way. Sokka instinctively shut his eyes tight, but the baby Mooselion bolted out of the bush sensing the danger.

Being startled by the Mooselion, Azula yelled at Ty Lee.

"I already told you that you can't bring anymore animals with us!" Azula crossed her arms.

"Wha-Oh! Uh, sorry!" Ty Lee said a little too obviously relived.

Azula squinted at Ty Lee confused by her behavior, but decided not to look into it.

"Come Ty Lee," Azula said, "We're Leaving."

Following Azula back through the forest, Ty Lee took a quick glimpse back in the direction that Sokka was hidden behind the bush and gave a big smile.

Blushing from beneath the bush, he smiled back. Content for the moment as he watched her disappear into the forest, listening to her footsteps till they grew to quiet to hear. Putting him back in reality he felt the bush being pulled off of his head, trying to turn his head to see what was pulling on it he saw the baby Mooselion.

"I admit it," he said with a new found respect for the creature. "You're cute."


End file.
